


Potion Fault

by life_in_roses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ravenclaw Huang Ren Jun, Slytherin Lee Jeno, but that just maybe, uh i know jeno is belong to hufflepuff but i love him with green, what again
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_in_roses/pseuds/life_in_roses
Summary: Jeno dan Renjun, dua insan yang pertemuan pertamanya tidak begitu baik, tersiram sebuah ramuan aneh pada tahun pertama mereka bersekolah di Hogwarts. Awalnya, mereka tidak menganggap itu penting. Namun, mereka hanya belum tahu jika itu akan mempengaruhi hidup mereka di masa mendatang.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. 1st Year

** Pertemuan **

Pada umur ke-11 para penyihir muda di London akan memasuki umur sekolah, salah satu sekolah yang merupakan favorit kebanyakan orang tua untuk menyekolahkan buah hati mereka ialah Hogwarts. Di sana penyihir-penyihir muda akan mempelajari cara meramu ramuan, pertahanan ilmu hitam, transfigurasi, meramal, dan banyak lagi.

Salah satu penyihir muda yang akan menempuh perjalanan mencari ilmu di sekolah tersebut adalah Lee Jeno, putra dari Lee Taeyong dan Kim Jisoo yang juga merupakan alumni dari Hogwarts. Jisoo adalah alumni asrama Ravenclaw sedangkan Taeyong adalah alumni dari asrama Slytherin. 

Karena sebentar lagi sekolah akan di mulai, maka Taeyong menemani Jeno untuk membeli peralatan seperti jubah sekolah, tongkat sihir, burung hantu, dan sebagainya. 

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah toko yang menjual tongkat sihir. Bel berdering nyaring ketika pintu toko itu di buka oleh Taeyong. Setelah bunyi bel tadi, muncullah seorang pria dengan rambut yang agak kusut. "Putramu, Lee?" 

"Seperti yang dapat kau lihat." 

"Rasanya baru kemarin kau dan istrimu mendapatkan tongkat pertama kalian, tapi lihatlah, sekarang kau yang datang ke sini untuk mendapatkan sebuah tongkat untuk anakmu." Dia berujar seperti itu sambil memilih tongkat yang sekiranya akan cocok dengan Jeno. 

Dia menyodorkan sebuah tongkat kepada Jeno. "Baik, cobalah ini, nak. Kayu alder dengan inti rambut unicorn, 14 sentimeter dan fleksibel." 

Setelah menerima tongkat yang disodorkan kepadanya tadi, Jeno pun mengayunkan tongkatnya. Namun, Jeno mengayunkan tongkatnya sedikit terlalu kencang dan menyebabkan tongkat itu memunculkan suatu ledakan yang nyaris mengenai seorang anak yang baru saja memasuki toko tersebut dengan ibunya. Taeyong di buat geleng-geleng dengan perilaku anaknya. 

"Kau bodoh atau apa?! Bodoh, hal itu hampir saja menghancurkan kepalaku!" Teriak seorang anak dengan wajah merah menahan amarah pada Jeno. 

Dalam usaha menenangkan anaknya, ibu anak itu pun menarik anak itu ke dalam pelukannya, "tenang, nak. Mama rasa itu hanya kecelakaan. Setidaknya kau tidak terluka dan masih di sini, di pelukan Mama." 

"Ya, itu sebuah kecelakaan. Ini pertama kalinya anakku mencoba tongkat sihir. Aku minta maaf. Jeno, minta maaf!" 

Jeno hanya menuruti perkataan ayahnya karena tidak ingin mendapat masalah. "Aku minta maaf, tanganku agak aneh." 

"Tak apa, dan maafkan juga anakku karena berteriak kepadamu. Renjun, kau harus minta maaf juga!" 

"Aku minta maaf untuk berteriak kepadamu. Tapi tetap, kau salah karena hampir menghancurkan kepalaku." 

"Anak ini..." Ibu dari anak yang sepertinya bernama Renjun itu tidak habis pikir dengan perilaku anaknya.

"Cobalah lagi, nak. Tapi cobalah lebih pelan." Si pemilik toko berujar ketika merasa bahwa keadaan tokonya sudah menjadi lebih kondusif. Jeno pun mencoba tongkatnya lagi dengan gerakan yang tentunya lebih pelan seperti yang diinstruksikan dan untungnya kali ini tidak ada lagi kecelakaan. 

Setelah membayar, mereka pun menuju tempat lain untuk membeli barang lainnya. 

"Anak tadi aneh kan, Ayah?" Jeno berkata untuk memecahkan keheningan yang muncul di antara dia dan ayahnya.

"Coba sebutkan siapa yang tidak marah jika kepalanya hampir di pecahkan oleh seseorang?" 

"Tidak ada...?" 

Taeyong pun mengurut keningnya frustasi ketika mendengar jawaban anaknya. "Tepat sekali. Sekarang buatlah kesimpulan." 

"Baik, aku salah."

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, setelah Jeno dan ayahnya keluar Renjun pun diberikan sebuah tongkat untuk dicoba.

"Aku rasa anakmu akan masuk ke Ravenclaw seperti mantan suamimu, Ying. Hey nak, cobalah ini! Kayu merah dengan bulu gryffin, 12 sentimeter dan rapuh."

"Aku memiliki dugaan yang sama. Dia sangat memenuhi kriteria asrama itu. Omong-omong, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Cobalah, nak."

Renjun langsung mencoba tongkat itu setelah mendengar perkataan mamanya. Untungnya, biarpun dia baru sekali mencoba, tongkatnya tidak mengeluarkan ledakan apapun.

Karena yakin mereka sudah menemukan tongkat yang tepat, mereka pun membayar dan pergi ke tempat lain untuk membeli barang lainnya.

Diperjalanan menuju ke toko lain, Yiyang, ibu Renjun, pun menggoda anaknya. "Astaga, anakku bukan Injun kecil lagi. Dia sudah memiliki tongkat pertamanya!"

"Mama, diam! Jangan menggodaku begitu!"

"Hey, liat pipi merah ini! Aku ingin memakannya!"

"Menjauh dariku!"

* * *

**Di Kereta**

Ini hari di mana anak-anak akan menuju Hogwarts. Sekarang Jeno berada di dalam kereta yang langsung menuju Hogwarts. Jeno tidak sendirian di kereta, dia bersama Haechan, sepupunya.

"Menurutmu kita akan satu asrama tidak?" Haechan membuka suara di tengah keheningan yang muncul di antara dia dan Jeno.

"Sepertinya iya. Jika sampai kita satu asrama, aku tidak ingin berbagi kasur denganmu. Kau saat tidur selalu bergerak seperti pesawat. Aku tidak ingin sakit badan."

"Hey! Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu tuan-"

Belum selesai Haechan mengumpat kepada Jeno, tiba-tiba datang seorang penjual yang membuat Haechan harus menelan kembali sumpah serapahnya. "Ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tawar seorang pedagang di depan pintu tempat Jeno dan Haechan duduk.

Jeno dan Haechan pun berjalan ke arah penjual tersebut untuk membeli beberapa permen.

Saat sibuk memilih permen, Jeno tidak sengaja melirik ke arah kiri dan secara tidak sengaja menangkap figur seorang anak yang seingatnya pernah hampir ia hancurkan kepalanya.

"Bu, kenapa kau tidak ber- berhenti di tempatku duduk?" Ujar anak yang hampir Jeno hancurkan kepalanya itu dengan terengah-engah.

"Oh maafkan aku nak, sepertinya aku terlewat."

Baru Renjun ingin menjawab tidak apa-apa ke si penjual, tapi Jeno menyela. "Renjun, bukan...?"

"Oh, iya. Saya Renjun. Anda sia- Oh, ternyata kau, bocah bodoh."

"Hey, siapa kau bisa memanggil sepupuku seperti itu? Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya begitu!" Ujar Haechan sengit karena tidak terima sepupunya di panggil begitu oleh selain dirinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf, tuan selalu benar."

"Aku hanya memaafkan dirimu karena ada mama, kalau tidak mana mungkin itu terjadi."

"Lalu? Apa mau mu? Aku minta maaf lagi? Baik, aku minta maaf." Jeno menyodorkan tangan.

Renjun membiarkan tangan Jeno menggantung di udara. "Aku tidak ingin memaafkan jika kau tidak membelikan aku banyak permen."

"Tidak mau. Lagipula ini hanya untuk sekedar formalitas karena aku tidak ingin di pandang jelek. Tapi kau sepertinya tidak bisa di beri sikap ramah. Haechan, ayo." Jeno masuk dan duduk terlebih dahulu yang langsung disusul oleh Haechan setelah memberi Renjun pandangan sinis.

"Ada apa dengan mata kalian?! Sebegitu ingin kah kalian aku tusuk bola matanya?!" Renjun membalas sinis, lalu berlalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Setelah merasa Renjun sudah jauh, Haechan bertanya pada Jeno. "Jeno, tidakkah kau ingin memberi tahuku tentang siapa dia? Wajahnya membuatku kesal."

"Renjun, orang yang pernah hampir aku pecahkan kepalanya itu." Jeno bercerita sambil menunduk.

"Oh, dia orangnya? Pantas saja kau di panggil bocah bodoh. Tapi menurutku dia pantas untuk di pecahkan kepalanya. Dia menyebalkan." Haechan memutar bola mata setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau juga menyebalkan, bodoh."

"Kau juga, bodoh."

"Kau lebih."

"Tidak, kau lebih."

.

.

.

Berpindah ke sisi Renjun, dia terlihat sedang mengeluarkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah yang dia tau.

"Injun, kau kenapa?" Tanya sepupu Renjun, Shuhua, dengan kekhawatiran yang kentara di wajahnya karena sedari tadi sepupunya tidak berhenti mengabsen kebun binatang yang nama-namanya pernah dia dengar di kebun binatang dunia muggle.

"Tadi aku bertemu orang yang hampir membunuhku." Renjun akhirnya berhenti mengabsen binatang.

"Astaga, Injun. Aku kira kau kenapa... Ternyata hanya itu." Shuhua menahan tawa.

"Hanya? Sha, dia hampir membuatku tidak berada di sini." Renjun melotot.

"Tapi kau masih di sini, kan? Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan." Shuhua memeluk Renjun supaya sepupunya berhenti marah.

"Aku membencimu." Kata Renjun sewot tapi tetap membalas pelukan sepupunya.

"Aku juga membencimu." Setelah Shuhua mengatakan itu, mereka pun tertidur sejenak sambil berpelukan.

* * *

**Topi Seleksi**

Sesampainya mereka di Hogwarts setelah perjalanan menggunakan sampan yang memang berfungsi untuk membawa para murid melewati perairan agar bisa sampai ke sekolah itu, para siswa-siswi tahun pertama pun di buat takjub karena pemandangan menakjubkan di sana.

"Anak-anak, berbaris yang rapi. Kalian akan dimasukkan ke dalam asrama yang akan ditentukan oleh topi penentu ini. Dimohon untuk pemilik nama yang akan saya panggil agar bisa maju ke depan untuk dites." Kepala sekolah memberikan instruksi kepada anak-anak.

"Osaki, Shotaro!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, seorang anak yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan berang-berang itu pun maju untuk dites.

Setelah beberapa saat terlihat berpikir, topi itu pun memutuskan sebuah asrama untuk anak itu akan menimba ilmu. "Hufflepuff!"

Setelah mengetahui asrama mana yang harus dimasuki, anak tadi pun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju meja yang penuh orang-orang yang memakai dasi berwarna kuning bercorak hitam.

Melihat anak tadi, Renjun pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Shuhua dan berbisik. "Sha, menurutmu kita masuk mana?"

"Entah, aku saja bingung dengan sistemnya."

"Terkadang aku meragukan kebenaran tentang kau memang anak kandung keluarga Yeh."

Baru saja Shuhua akan membalas perkataan Renjun, tiba-tiba Jeno menyambar perckapan mereka. "Tutuplah mulut kalian, bocah-bocah aneh. Bisa-bisa nanti aku tidak akan mendengar jika namaku dipanggil karena suara berisik kalian."

"Memang kau punya hak apa hingga tiba-tiba menyambar percakapan kami dan menyuruh kami diam, tuan penghancur yang bodoh?" Balas Renjun dengan sinis.

Mendengar panggilan Renjun kepada Jeno, Haechan pun tersulut emosi. "Hey! Bukankah sudah aku katakan jika hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya begitu!"

Mendengar Haechan yang marah kepada sepupunya membuat jiwa membela Shuhua bangkit. "Oh ya? Lalu? Kau mau apa jika sepupuku tidak menuruti perkataanmu?"

"Haechan tidak berbicara kepadamu, gadis kecil."

"Siapa yang kau panggil gadis kecil?!" "Kau ingin aku hancurkan?! Berani sekali memanggil sepupuku begitu?!" Ujar Shuhua dan Renjun secara bersamaan.

"Tentu saja kau, kecil." "Coba saja kalau bisa." Ujar Haechan dan Jeno secara bersamaan juga.

"Lee Jeno!" Panggil guru yang tadi memberikan instruksi. Namun, Jeno yang dibantu Haechan masih sibuk dengan pertikaian mereka dengan Renjun dan Shuhua.

Melihat tiadanya jawaban, si guru tadi pun memanggil lagi. "Lee Jeno!"

"Jen! Giliranmu!" Ujar Haechan sambil menepuk pundak Jeno setelah mendengar panggilan guru tadi.

Setelah mencerna perkataan Haechan, Jeno pun segera berjalan cepat menuju depan.

Setelah topi itu dipakaikan ke kepala Jeno, topi itu tampak berpikir cukup keras, tampak kebingungan hendak meletakkan Jeno di asrama mana. "Dia anak yang mau bekerja keras, namun dia juga cerdik. Memiliki keinginan menjadi yang terbaik juga. Sebaiknya aku letakkan di mana... Ah, aku tau. Slytherin!"

Jeno tersenyum senang ketika mengetahui bahwa dia diletakkan di asrama yang sama dengan ayahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu dia pun melangkah menuju meja Slytherin dengan senyum bangga.

"Huang Renjun!"

Tepat setelah namanya dipanggil Renjun pun segera melangkah ke depan setelah memberi jitakan kecil di kepala sepupunya karena bertingkah sok imut.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Perkataan mama tepat sasaran." Gumam Renjun tanpa suara sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke meja anak-anak Ravenclaw.

"Yeh Shuhua!"

"Slytherin!"

"Tidak satu asrama dengan Renjun?" Shuhua bergumam sambil menatap Renjun dengan pandangan kosong yang hanya dibalas Renjun dengan pandangan yang sama kosongnya.

Sesampainya Shuhua di meja Slytherin, dia pun mau tidak mau duduk di sebelah Jeno dan mencoba menghiraukan Jeno yang menatap Renjun dan dirinya dengan pandangan mengejek. "Rasakan."

"Lee Donghyuck!"

"Slytherin!"

Haechan pun berjalan dengan seringai lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Sesampainya di meja Slytherin, dia pun menyeringai ke arah Shuhua. "Bagaimana, gadis kecil?"

Shuhua yang merasa dipojokkan pun merasa sangat ingin memukul wajah dua orang yang sedang menatapnya ini. Namun, dia hanya memilih diam. Renjun yang melihat Shuhua hanya bisa diam sambil menahan amarah pun merasa geram. Namun, dia tidak bodoh untuk berlari dan membela sepupunya begitu saja. Dia harus berpikir cerdas.

"Kim Seungmin!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Anak yang dipanggil Seungmin pun tiba di meja Ravenclaw dan duduk di sebelah Renjun yang tentunya langsung Renjun sambut dengan senyuman.

Dan penentuan pun terus berlanjut hingga seluruh murid tahun pertama mengetahui di asrama mana mereka akan ditempatkan.

* * *

**Hari Pertama**

Ini hari pertama murid kelas satu untuk melakukan pembelajaran pertama. Hari ini anak-anak Slytherin dan Ravenclaw diberi tahu bahwa mereka memiliki kelas yang sama dengan satu sama lain untuk pelajaran transfigurasi.

Seluruh, ralat, hampir seluruh murid kelas tahun pertama Slytherin dan Ravenclaw pun berkumpul di ruang kelas transfigurasi.

"Di mana Renjun?" Shuhua mencari-cari keberadaan sepupunya.

"Tidak melihat sepupu kesayanganmu, gadis kecil?"

"Itu sudah jelas, Jen. Lihatlah wajahnya."

"Oh ya, dia terlihat menyedihkan."

"Mengapa orang lemah sepertu dia bisa masuk Slytherin, sepertinya dia lebih cocok di Hufflepuff yang payah." Tawa pun meledak di antara Jeno dan Haechan setelah Jeno menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tutup mulut-mulut baumu dan enyahlah kalian, para Lee."

"Lihat, dia marah, Hyuck."

"Ya, Jen. Wajahnya menjadi tambah aneh." Jenp tertawa mendengar perkataan.

Setelah menghentikan perdebatan anak-anak muridnya, guru yang mengajar transfigurasi pun memulai kelasnya. Guru itu juga berubah menjadi kucing, entah untuk apa tujuannya.

Saat kelas hening, tiba-tiba ada suara nyaring anak kecil. "Untung kita belum terlambat, Seung."

"Iya, untunglah."

Baru saja Seungmin bersyukur karena tidak melihat seorang guru pun, tiba-tiba kucing tadi berubah menjadi guru kembali.

"Mengapa kalian bisa terlambat, tuan-tuan?"

"Itu... Tadi kami tersesat dan hampir tidak bisa menemukan ruangan ini, prof." Renjun beralasan.

"Kali ini sikap kalian bisa saya toleransi, tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya."

Jeno menahan tawa ketika melihat Renjun dan temannya dimarahi di depan anak-anak kelas.

"Ada yang lucu, Lee Jeno?" Guru itu ternyata menyadari raut wajah Jeno.

"Tidak, prof."

"Lee Donghyuck, pindah ke samping Yeh Shuhua. Huang Renjun, duduk di sebelah Lee Jeno."

"Tapi, prof, saya mengosongkan bangku untuk Renjun!"

"Itu benar, prof. Lagipula saya lebih memilih di kejar naga daripada duduk dengan gadis itu."

"Diam. Sekarang, lakukan."

Haechan pun berjalan dengan enggan ke arah meja Shuhua dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Huang? Duduk dan tulis yang ada di depan."

Dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat terpaksa, Renjun pun akhirnya duduk di samping Jeno yang juga terlihat tidak senang dengan keberadaannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu, akhirnya guru tersebut mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang membuat para murid senang. "Kelas hari ini selesai. Kalian bisa melanjutkan ke kelas selanjutnya." Lalu berlalu pergi.

Setelah yakin guru itu sudah pergi Renjun pun mendorong Jeno hingga dia terjatuh karena belum siap akan segala kemungkinan.

"Ini semua karenamu. Lihat! Kita sekarang harus duduk bersama setiap pelajaran transfigurasi!"

Mendengar dia terkena omelan, Jeno pun bangkit dari jatuhnya dan balik mengomel. "Salahkan saja sepupu tersayangmu itu! Mengapa dia harus membiarkan bangkunya kosong?! Lagipula kau juga, mengapa terlambat?!"

Perkataan Jeno yang hampir seluruhnya benar pun membuat Renjun terdiam sejenak. Diamnya Renjun membuat Jeno menyeringai.

"Baik, itu memang salahku, tapi kenapa kau membawa-bawa sepupuku?!" Seringai Jeno sedikit luntur ketika mendengar teriakan itu muncul lagi.

"Kau ini berisik sekali ternyata. Diamlah, aku tidak ingin terlambat ke kelas ramuan yang diajar kepala asramaku. Sampai jumpa, aneh." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Jeno pergi dari sana sambil menarik tangan Haechan yang terlihat sudah siap bertengkar dengan Shuhua lagi.

"Anak itu menyebalkan, Injun." Shuhua menggerutu.

Renjun yang mendengar gerutuan sepupunya itu pun mengangguk sambil menyilangkan tangan. "Aku tau, tapi aku tidak terkejut sama sekali. Lihatlah sepupunya, sama menyebalkannya."

Beberapa saat kemudian Renjun pun mengecek arlojinya dan langsung panik ketika melihat pukul berapa yang tertera di sana.

"Sha ayo lari! Kita hampir terlambat!" Shuhua yang mendengar teriakan sepupunya pun segera berlari sambil menarik tangan Renjun.

Setelah perjuangan berlari dari ruang transfigurasi ke ruang ramuan sekuat tenaga, untungnya Renjun dan Shuhua bisa sampai lebih dahulu sebelum ada guru yang masuk.

Namun, tampaknya kali ini takdir tidak terlalu berpihak pada mereka, tempat duduk yang tersisa hanya di samping Jeno dan Haechan. Belum lagi tempat duduk itu berada di deretan paling depan.

"Sha, ayo gunting batu kertas siapa yang kalah akan duduk di samping Lee bodoh Jeno."

"Siapa takut? Kita tau pasti siapa yang akan kalah."

Setelah itu mereka memulai permainannya. Renjun mengeluarkan gunting sedangkan Shuhua mengeluarkan batu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang. Liat kan siapa yang kalah, sepupuku sayang?" Shuhua berujar dengan nada mengejek yang di balas dorongan kepala oleh Renjun.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil yang memancing atensi kelas, mereka pun duduk. Baru saja mereka meletakkan bokong di kursi, mereka sudah di tatap sinis oleh dua Lee.

Baru saja mereka akan memulai pertengkaran, tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka di tendang dan masuklah seorang guru yang memiliki aura luar biasa mengintimidasi yang dapat membuatmu merasa jika es dimasukkan ke dalam tulangmu. "Tak seorang pun boleh menggunakan tongkat sihir atau mengucapkan mantra konyol di kelas ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan banyak dari kalian yang menghargai ilmu pengetahuan rumit dan eksak yang di ajarkan dalam ilmu ramuan. Sekarang buka dan pelajari halaman 23."

Dengan hanya mengucapkan "Kelas selesai", guru itu mengakhiri jam pelajarannya dan membiarkan para murid pergi ke aula untuk makan siang.

Setelah jam makan siang, murid-murid kelas satu Ravenclaw dan Slytherin memiliki jadwal pelajaran terbang.

"Selamat siang, profesor!"

"Selamat siang. Selamat datang di pelajaran terbang pertama kalian. Sekarang kalian ambil posisi di sebelah kiri sapu dan arahkan tangan kalian tepat ke atas sapu dan katakan "naik!" dengan yakin agar sapunya bisa naik ke tangan kalian."

Mendengar perkataan sang guru, para murid pun segera melakukannya.

"Naik!" Jeno menyeringai karena dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik dengan sekali percobaan.

"Naik! Naik! Naik!" Akhirnya Renjun pun berhasil melakukannya dengan tiga kali percobaan. Dia tidak sengaja melirik ke arah Jeno dan melihat jika Jeno sedang mengejeknya dengan uluran lidah yang akhirnya dia balas dengan pelototan.

"Naik! Naik! Naik! Naik! Naik! Aduh!" Haechan mengaduh karena sapu itu menghantam wajahnya. Untungnya hantaman itu tidak terlalu keras.

"Tutup mulutmu, Jeno!" Ujar Haechan dengan sengit karena melihat Jeno tertawa.

Setelah dipastikan semuanya sudah berhasil mengangkat sapu, guru yang mengajar pun memberikan instruksi lain. "Sekarang, naiki sapunya. Pegang erat-erat. Kalian pasti tidak ingin tergelincir."

Setelah semuanya naik guru itu menambahkan, "Saat peluit ini aku tiup, aku ingin agar kalian menendang tanah dengan keras. Stabilkan sapu dan melayanglah untuk sesaat. Lalu, sedikit condongkan badan ke depan dan kembali mendarat. Satu, dua-"

Belum selesai guru itu menghitung tiba-tiba ada seorang murid yang lepas kendali dan menabrak sana-sini.

"Diggory, turun!" 

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya!"

Anak dan sapu itu terus tebang ke sana dan ke mari hingga akhirnya berakhir terjatuh di rerumputan.

"Nak, kau tak apa? Ayo ke klinik. Kelas di batalkan. Jika sampai aku melihat ada sapu yang terbang, aku pastikan kalian akan di hukum."

Setelah guru tadi jauh, tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba Jeno menantang Renjun untuk balapan sapu. "Hey Huang aneh Renjun, ayo balapan."

Mendengar perkataan Jeno membuat Renjun tersulut emosi. "Kau tuli atau bagaimana, Lee bodoh Jeno? Tidakkah kau dengar perkataan profesor tadi? Dia bahkan belum meninggalkan kita lebih dari 7 menit."

"Cukup katakan kau takut, pengecut."

"Aku bukan pengecut, aku hanya mencari aman."

"Pengecut."

"Tutup mulutmu, pencari perhatian."

"Maksudmu apa, pengecut?"

"Diam! Baiklah, ayo balapan."

Shuhua melotot mendengar perkataan sepupunya. "Ren, kau gila? Jangan!"

"Diam, Sha. Jika aku tidak melakukan ini dia akan terus mengoceh."

"Sungguh, dia idiot. Jangan dengarkan dia!"

Tidak kuat lagi mendengar ocehan sepupunya, Renjun pun menyumpal mulut Shuhua dengan tangan. "Cukup percaya aku dan tetap diam."

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan "mari-menutup-mulut-Shuhua", Renjun pun menghampiri Jeno yang sudah siap di atas sapunya.

"Siap, aneh?"

"Ya."

"Satu, dua, tiga!" Setelah Haechan selesai menghitung, Jeno dan Renjun pun terbang dengan sapunya.

Melihat Renjun terbang dengan sapunya, Shuhua bergumam, "Aku rasa topi itu salah dalam menempatkan Renjun."

Baru beberapa saat setelah mereka terbang, tapi Jeno sudah mencoba menabrak Renjun agar dia jatuh. Namun, Renjun selamat karena gerakan Jeno cukup terbaca. Untuk beberapa saat, Renjun memimpin.

Setelah tertinggal beberapa saat, Jeno berhasil menyusul Renjun. Di atas hutan terlarang, tempat di mana mereka harusnya berputar, Renjun menyenggol Jeno hingga dia terjatuh dari sapu. Renjun sepertinya lupa jika Jeno punya refleks yang cepat dan otak yang licik, Jeno pun menarik sapu Renjun agar setidaknya dia ikut terjatuh. Karena tidak siap, akhirnya Renjun dan Jeno pun terjatuh ke dalam hutan yang untungnya bukan bagian yang terlalu dalam.

"Ini salahmu, aneh." Jeno mendorong Renjun.

Renjun yang tidak terima pun membalas dorong dan kembali menyalahkan. "Kau yang menarikku!"

"Kau yang menyenggolku!"

"Kau juga awalnya menyenggolku!"

"Aku tidak menyenggolmu di atas hutan!"

"Tapi itu tetap berbahaya!"

"Kau pikir kau tidak membahayakan?"

Baru saja Renjun akan membalas, tiba-tiba semak yang tidak jauh dari mereka bergerak. Jeno dan Renjun pun refleks menodongkan tongkat mereka ke arah sana untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Pelan-pelan." Renjun berbisik ke arah Jeno.

"Aku tau." Jeno balas berbisik.

Dengan perlahan-lahan mereka mendekati semak itu dan mengintip apa yang ada di sana.

Ketika mereka sedang mengawasi tiba-tiba ada suara pekikan anak perempuan dan mereka tersiram suatu ramuan yang entah apa jenisnya.

"Astaga, sedang apa kalian yang tampaknya anak tahun pertama di sini?!"

"Eh, itu, kami mengalami suatu kecelakaan."

"Sana pergi! Kembali ke kelas!"

"Tapi, senior, ramuan apa yang tersiram ke ka-" Belum selesai Renjun berbicara, senior itu kembali mengusir. "Aku bilang kembali!"

"Baik, baik, kami pergi. Ayo, Huang." Jeno berkata sambil menarik tangan Renjun agar segera keluar dari sana dan tidak perlu mendengar ocehan perempuan tadi lagi.

"Astaga, dia lebih banyak omong daripada sepupumu." Jeno memijit kepala.

"Berhenti mengoceh dan naik ke sapumu sebelum profesor tadi menyadari bahwa dia kekurangan dua murid."

Setelah itu mereka pun kembali ke kelas. Untungnya guru tadi belum kembali.

"Kenapa lama, Jen?" 

"Injun, you okay?"

"Kami baik."

"Ya, sangat baik. Sampai tersimbur ramuan." Jeno menyambar sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ramuan? Ramuan apa?" Shuhua bertanya dengan raut penuh kebingungan.

"Warna merah dan terlihat berkilauan." Bukannya Renjun yang menjawab, tapi Jeno.

"Mungkin glitter?" Shuhua mencoba menduga-duga.

Renjun menyetujui dugaan Shuhua. "Mungkin."

Jeno dan Haechan mengerutkan kening. "Glitter? Apa itu glitter?"

Renjun menghela napas berat. "Sesuatu yang berkilau dari dunia muggle."

Haechan mengangguk, namun dia mengatakan suatu hal yang membuat tiga orang lainnya menarik kembali pikiran mereka bahwa benda itu adalah glitter. "Oh. Tapi dari apa yang aku tangkap dari pegertian "glitter" yang kalian katakan, itu jelas tidak terdengar seperti ramuan sama sekali karena berasal dari dunia muggle, sedangkan Jeno bilang itu ramuan. Jeno cukup ahli di bidang ramuan. Seharusnya, jika Jeno sampai mengatakan bahwa itu ramuan, maka benda itu benar ramuan."

Mereka terdiam. Namun, saat baru saja Jeno akan angkat suara tentang ini karena dia ingat pernah secara tidak sengaja membaca sesuatu tentang ramuan tadi saat bermain di ruang kerja ayahnya. Tapi, guru mereka terlanjur kembali dan menyuruh mereka kembali ke asrama masing-masing karena memang sudah waktunya. Akhirnya, dia menelan kembali semua kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

* * *

**Libur Di Musim Dingin**

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, tidak terasa sekarang sudah mendekati tahun baru, akhirnya para murid bisa berlibur.

"Selamat berlibur, Sha! Sudah selesai berkemas?" Jeno dan Haechan menyapa.

"Selamat berlibur juga kalian! Seperti yang terlihat. Kalian?" Shuhua tersenyum pada mereka.

Ya, setelah beberapa waktu, entah bagaimana akhirnya Jeno, Shuhua dan Haechan bisa berteman.

"Kami juga sudah, lihat apa yang kami seret. Ayo, nanti kita bisa ketinggalan kereta!"

Setelah itu, mereka pun berlari-lari keluar dan menemukan Renjun yang berdiri sambil menyeret koper sedang menunggu mereka.

"Hai, aneh!" Jeno memanggil.

Renjun mendelik mendengar panggilan Jeno. "Berisik, bodoh."

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan lebih baik kalian berteman?" Shuhua memijit kepala melihat sepupu dan temannya yang tidak kunjung bisa berteman.

Renjun membuang muka. "Tidak mau."

Jeno ikut membuang muka. "Kau pikir aku mau?"

"Sudah lah, cepat naik ke sampannya!" Bahkan Haechan yang biasanya menyukai pertengkaran ikut jengah dengan keadaan mereka.

Setelah Jeno dan Renjun saling memberikan tatapan mematikan, mereka berempat pun menaiki sampan dan menuju ke kereta Hogwarts untuk kembali pulang.

* * *

**Piala Asrama**

Tak terasa liburan telah lama usai. Kini anak-anak sudah kembali ke sekolah. Bahkan mereka akan segera mendapatkan pengumuman mengenai asrama mana kah yang akan memenangkan piala asrama.

Di dalam aula, tepatnya di meja para guru, kepala sekolah Hogwarts sudah meminta perhatian dengan cara mengetuk-ngetuk gelasnya dan berdiri untuk mengumumkan pemenang piala asrama.

"Satu tahun lagi telah berlalu. Dan kini, piala asrama perlu dipersembahkan. Perincian nilainya adalah sebagai berikut: Di posisi ke empat, Gryffindor dengan 318 angka. Di posisi ke tiga, Hufflepuff dengan 347 angka. Di posisi kedua, Ravenclaw dengan 438 angka. Di posisi pertama, Slytherin dengan 448 angka." Kepala sekolah itu mengumumkan dengan iringan tepuk tangan anak-anak di setiap kali dia mengumumkan nilai salah satu asrama.

Setelah nilai di umumkan, hiasan di aula yang semulanya biru itu pun di ubah menjadi serba hijau karena asrama Slytherin yang kali ini memenangkan piala asrama itu.

Anak-anak dari asrama Slytherin tersenyum bangga akan nilai mereka, sedangkan kebanyakan anak-anak dari asrama lain memaki-maki dalam hati.

Saat mendengar tentang kemenangan asrama mereka, Jeno, Haechan dan Shuhua pun melakukan suatu tos yang hanya mereka yang bisa memberi tahu siapa yang membuat dan menerapkannya duluan.

"Kita dan asrama kita memang yang terbaik." Jeno berkata ke kedua temannya yang tentu di balas anggukan kuat dua orang lainnya dan membuat mereka melakukan tos lagi.

Entah makhluk apa yang merasuki Jeno, dia yang memang tau Renjun suka memandanginya diam-diam tiba-tiba membalas pandangannya dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang atas kekalahan asramanya dengan tanpa suara. Merasa dipergoki, Renjun pun segera mengalihkan pandangan.

Jeno yang melihat tingkah Renjun pun tertawa mengejek karena berhasil membuat Renjun kikuk hingga membuatnya dipandangi dengan tatapan "Anak ini kenapa?" oleh dua orang di hadapannya.

"Jen? Apa yang lucu?" Haechan menepuk tangannya di depan wajah Jeno.

Jeno yang terkejut pun secara refleks melotot ke arah Haechan. "Eh, apa?"

"Jen, coba minum air ini. Kalau kata anak aneh yang pernah diceritakan mamaku, mungkin kepalamu penuh dengan nargles." Ujar Shuhua sambil menyodorkan segelas air ke hadapan Jeno.

Mendengar perkataan Shuhua membuat Jeno tanpa basa-basi langsung menjitaknya dan Haechan yang tentu menghasilkan jeritan kesakitan dari masing-masing mulut kedua anak itu. "Kalian jangan sembarangan."

Di sisi lain, Renjun sedang melamun karena sikap Jeno tadi. Saat dia masih asik melamun, tiba-tiba salah satu gadis asramanya, Lee Chaeyeon, yang ia rasa cukup dekat dengannya memajukan tubuhnya ke dekat Renjun dan menjitak kepalanya. "Renjun, ini semua salahmu. Jika saja kau tidak memulai pertengkaran dengan Lee beberapa hari yang lalu dan membuat kita kehilang 30 nilai, kita pasti bisa memenangkan piala itu."

Renjun yang mendengar omelan gadis itu pun memutar mata. "Mana aku tau jika itu akan membuat kita kalah."

"Lama-lama kau aku pukul." Chaeyon mengambil ancang-ancang akan memukul sedangkan Renjun sudah dalam posisi siap menangkis.

"Diam kalian berdua! Kepalaku sudah hampir pecah karena hampir setiap hari mendengar Renjun dan anak Slytherin itu ribut, kau Chaeyeon, jangan menambah kemungkinan pecahnya kepalaku." Seungmin berteriak sambil memijit dahinya.

Chaeyeon memandang sedih Seungmin. "Ya, baik, kami akan diam."

"Kenapa kau bilang kami? Aku tidak mau dia-" Belum selesai Renjun berbicara, mulutnya sudah di tutup oleh Chaeyeon.

"Jika aku bilang kami diam ke Seungmin, kita berdua harus diam." Chaeyeon menekankan setiap kata-katanya tepat di hadapan wajah Renjun.

Renjun pun melepas paksa tangan Chaeyeon dan memutar bola mata. "Cuih, tanganmu asin." Pernyataan Renjun hanya di balas senyum menyeramkan Chaeyeon.

* * *

**Libur Musim Panas**

Musim panas tiba, saatnya murid-murid Hogwarts kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Para murid sudah siap dengan barang-barang mereka di sekitar rel kereta dan sedang mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada teman-teman mereka masing-masing karena mereka akan berpisah sepanjang musim panas.

Terlihat bahwa Jeno, Haechan, dan Shuhua tengah mengelus-elus, sambil sesekali menoyor, kepala masing-masing sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Di lain sisi, Renjun dan Chaeyeon menjadikan pertengkaran sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka yang tentunya dilengkapi dengan Seungmin yang mengurut dahi.

Jeno dan Renjun sempat bertukar pandang. Namun, Jeno sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sadar Renjun juga menatapnya.

Tak lama kemudian kereta pun tiba, para murid segera naik ke kereta tersebut dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Menikmati hari libur mereka sebelum September yang akan mengharuskan mereka untuk kembali sekolah tiba.


	2. Year 2

**Kembali ke Hogwarts**

Akhirnya September pun tiba. Bulan di mana murid-murid harus kembali bersekolah setelah libur musim panas selesai.

Jeno, Renjun, dan kawan-kawan sudah siap dengan semua peralatan seperti buku untuk tahun ajaran baru dan lainnya. Bahkan mereka sekarang sudah ada di depan peron 9¾, menunggu agak lama karena masih ada beberapa orang yang mencoba masuk di depan mereka.

Tadi saat bertemu, Lee bersaudara langsung akan memeluk Shuhua. Entah karena refleks atau apa, tetapi Jeno menarik Renjun ikut bergabung ke dalam pelukan mereka bertiga. Renjun sangat terkejut, Haechan dan Shuhua pun tak kalah terkejut. Jeno sempat bingung, mengapa mereka bertiga tampak begitu terkejut? Namun, ketika menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, dia pun segera melepas pelukannya dari Renjun dan tertawa canggung.

Jeno pun melirik ke sana dan ke sini, dan berkilah. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa kami merebut sepupumu, Huang. Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Siapa yang kau sebut jangan terlalu percaya diri, Lee?"

Dari jarak yang agak jauh, Chaeyeon melihat bahwa Jeno dan Renjun terlihat akan bertengkar. Karena dia sudah malas melihat pertengkaran, dia pun berlari kecil ke arah mereka berdiri dan menabrak pelan koper milik Renjun.

"Hey, Injun! Depanmu kosong! Ayo cepat masuk sebelum aku menjadi kesal!"

"Dari semua makhluk bumi, kenapa kau ada di sini, Chae?"

"Ya sudah jika tidak ingin, aku duluan." Chaeyeon pun menarik kopernya mendahului Renjun.

Melihat hal tersebut, Renjun pun segera menyusul. "Hey, Chaeyeon! Tunggu aku!"

Melihat tidak terjadinya pertengkaran membuat Shuhua menghembuskan napas lega. "Untunglah tadi ada Chaeyeon, jadi aku bisa terhindar dari menonton pertengkaran tidak bermutu." Namun gadis itu akhirnya ingat sesuatu, dia ditinggalkan oleh sepupunya. "Huang Renjun tunggu aku, kau sepupu sialan!"

Setelah puas menertawai Shuhua tadi, Jeno dan Haechan pun ikut masuk ke dalam peron. Saat sudah sampai di tempat duduk mereka, Haechan pun membuka suara.

"Jen, kenapa kau menarik si Huang tadi?"

"Entahlah, tanganku tiba-tiba saja menariknya. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Jeno beralasan sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Bukan. Malah mungkin aku akan senang kalau dia ikut dalam lingkaran pertemanan kita. Aku hanya merasa aneh karena kau tiba-tiba menariknya."

"Sudah aku bilang itu refleks!"

"Aku mendengarnya! Turunkan nada suaramu, Lee!"

"Kau juga harus menurunkan suaramu, Lee!"

"Oh, diamlah!"

"Itu juga harus berlaku pada mulutmu!"

Saat dua sepupu itu asik bertengkar, tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu tempat mereka dengan kasar.

Orang itu terlihat marah. "Bisakah kalian diam? Aku tak dapat terlelap karena kalian begitu berisik! Dan lihatlah, bahkan kita sudah akan sampai dan aku tak sempat terlelap. Betapa bagusnya! Sekarang, sebaiknya kalian cepat ganti pakaian kalian. Kita akan berhenti kurang dari tiga menit."

"Baiklah tuan selalu benar, akan kami laksanakan. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau ganti dulu pakaianmu sebelum memerintah orang karena kita akan berhenti kurang dari tiga menit." Sarkas Jeno.

Renjun, dialah orang tadi, menatap Jeno dengan pandangan tidak sukanya. Namun, dia segera menutup kembali pintu tempat dua sepupu Lee itu dan berjalan kembali ke tempatnya untuk berganti pakaian karena sejujurnya dia juga belum berganti pakaian.

Haechan menatap horor pintu yang baru saja ditutup Renjun. "Aku tarik kembali perkataanku. Aku tidak akan senang jika Ravenclaw itu bergabung dengan kita."

"Dan aku pun sepertinya tidak ada niat untuk menjadikannya teman." Ujar Jeno sambil menggeleng karena membayangkan betapa mengerikannya jika Renjun berteman dengannya.

* * *

**Di aula**

Para murid tahun kedua sampai tahun kedelapan beserta para profesor sedang berkumpul di aula untuk makan malam dan melihat anak-anak tahun pertama di seleksi oleh topi yang tahun lalu mereka kenakan untuk menentukan asrama mereka.

Di meja Slytherin, Jeno sedang memperhatikan bagaimana dua sahabatnya bergosip. Dia yang tidak mengerti hanya sesekali menimpali ketika benar-benar menarik. Haechan dan Shuhua sangat berisik. Saking berisiknya mereka berdua, Jeno sampai merasa jika obrolan mereka bisa terdengar sampai meja Ravenclaw.

"Hey! Haechan! Kau tau tidak, aku dengar-dengar anak yang sedang di seleksi itu anak dari salah satu tahanan Azkaban, lho!"

"Aku pernah dengar soal anak tahanan yang katanya akan masuk sini, tapi tidak menyangka bahwa itu akan menjadi kenyataan!"

"Kan! Aku juga tidak menyangka!"

Mendengar perkataan Shuhua, Haechan pun berpangku tangan. "Kalau aku sih, lebih pilih bersekolah bersama muggle-muggle kotor di luar sana dari pada menunjukkan muka di sini."

Shuhua mengangguk. "Benar. Memalukan."

"Oh astaga, bisakah kalian berhenti bergosip? Sungguh obrolan kalian membuat kepalaku ingin pecah." Jeno berkata sambil menahan diri agar tidak menyiram kepala dua temannya ini dengan air yang ada di gelasnya.

"Maaf, Jen." Akhirnya mereka berhenti bergosip untuk beberapa saat.

Namun, baru lima menit keadaan berlangsung secara kondusif, Haechan memulai pergosipan lagi. "Kau tau tidak, Sha?"

Melihat perkataannya hanya dianggap angin lalu, Jeno melempar pandangan ke sekeliling. Matanya mendapati jika Renjun menatapnya, lagi.

Ketika keduanya beradu pandang, tiba-tiba kepala Renjun diputar oleh Chaeyeon agar menghadap ke arah gadis itu.

Melihat kepala Renjun sudah berpaling pun membuat Jeno ikut memalingkan wajah. Saat dia menengok ke arah teman-temannya, ternyata mereka sudah terlebih dahulu memandanginya.

"Lihat apa, Jen?" Haechan bertanya sambil melihat ke mana arah Jeno memandang.

Menyadari apa yang sedari tadi dipandangi sepupu tercintanya itu, Haechan menyeringai. "Kalian terobsesi pada satu sama lain kalau kau tanya aku."

"Tutup mulut baumu dengan ini, Hyuck." Jeno menggerutu sambil menyumpalkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulut Haechan.

"Kurang ajar kau, Jen!"

"Tapi Haechan benar lho, Jen. Kau dan sepupuku terlalu tergila-gila pada satu sama lain." Shuhua menimpali sambil menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Jeno memutar bola matanya, "Kau pilih diam atau aku akan menyiram kepalamu dengan air ini."

"Terserah." Shuhua ikut memutar bola mata.  
.  
.  
.  
"Injun! Kau dengar tidak sih dari tadi aku berbicara? Kok tidak melihatku? Kau lihat apa?"

Renjun menggeleng ragu. "Bukan apa-apa... Aku rasa..." 

Merasa aneh dengan perilaku sahabatnya, Chaeyeon mengikuti arah pandangan Renjun. Tepat sasaran! Dugaan Chaeyeon tentang apa yang sedang dipandangi Renjun ternyata tepat sasaran. Renjun memandangi Lee Jeno dari Slytherin itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Injun, kenapa kau memandangnya terus?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku memandangi siapa?"

"Mungkin Chaeyeon membicarakan tentang Lee Jeno." Seungmin menimpali.

"Oh, dia. Itu... Oh, itu ada banyak nargle-nargle di sekelilingnya."

Mendengar alasan Renjun, Chaeyeon mengerutkan kening. Namun pada akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk dan mengendikkan bahu. "Baik, terserah."

Melihat Chaeyeon percaya pada perkataannya, Renjun hanya tersenyum dan bergumam dalam hati. "Aku bahkan tidak tau makhluk macam apa nargle itu, syukurlah dia percaya."

* * *

**Hari pertama**

Di hari pertama pada tahun kedua, anak-anak kelas dua Ravenclaw mendapatkan kelas mantra bersama anak-anak Gryffindor.

Di saat anak-anak sedang mengobrol, datanglah seorang profesor dengan tinggi badan yang bisa dibilang kecil untuk mengajar kelas mantra.

"Baik anak-anak, hari ini kita akan mempelajari mantra Lumos. Siapa yang bisa memberi tahuku kegunaan mantra ini?" Profesor itu mengawali kelasnya.

Seungmin mengangkat tangan. "Saya!"

"Ya, tuan Kim. Silahkan jelaskan."

"Lumos adalah mantra yang dapat digunakan untuk penerangan ketika kita terjebak dalam gelap. Lumos juga bisa digunakan untuk menunjukkan panel tersembunyi."

Profesor di depan tersenyum bangga mendengar jawaban anak murid dari asramanya. "Tepat sekali! Sepuluh poin untuk Ravenclaw!"

"Kerja bagus, Seung." Renjun berbisik sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya ke arah Seungmin.

Chaeyeon memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Sebentar lagi itu juga pasti akan hilang karena pertengkaranmu dengan Slytherin pirang itu."

"Kau bisa tidak jangan mengajakku bertengkar? Ku rasa kau itu murid Slytherin yang salah masuk asrama."

"Tidak dan sebaiknya kau berkaca, Huang."

"Astaga kalian berdua, diam! Jika tidak profesor akan melihat ke arah sini!"

Baru saja Renjun akan mengomel lagi, profesor itu sudah mulai berbicara lagi setelah menulis beberapa penjelasan yang agak rumit jika kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentang sihir.

Selesai menjelaskan, sekarang guru itu meminta para murid untuk mempraktikkan mantra tersebut.

Mendengar perkataan profesor itu, para murid pun mencoba melempar mantra Lumos.

Pada lemparan pertama, tongkat Renjun langsung berhasil menyala yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan bangga dari sang profesor.

"Kerja bagus, tuan Huang! 5 poin untuk Ravenclaw!"

Setelah beberapa waktu pelajaran berlangsung, akhirnya kelas mantra selesai.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, kelas selesai." Profesor itu mengakhiri kelasnya dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan para murid yang sedang merenggangkan badan.

"Chae, pelajaran apa setelah ini?" Seungmin bertanya

"Ramuan."

Renjun berdecak. "Astaga, aku benci pelajaran itu." Lalu membenturkan pelan kepalanya ke meja.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, memang kau mau mendapatkan surat yang meneriaki dirimu di tengah jam makan karena mendapatkan nilai rendah? Terlebih lagi yang diteriaki adalah murid dari asrama Ravenclaw? Aku sih tidak." Ujar Chaeyeon sambil mengangkat bahu.

Saat trio Ravenclaw berjalan ke ruang kelas ramuan, ternyata mereka datang bertepatan dengan profesor yang mengajar pelajaran itu.

"Tidak datang lebih awal dari aku, 5 poin dari Ravenclaw."

Raut wajah trio Ravenclaw itu pun berubah kesal dan bergegas masuk.

"Hari ini kalian akan mempelajari ramuan yang dapat digunakan dalam berduel. Buka buku kalian halaman 27."

"Jika sudah paham, ambil bahan-bahan, perhatikan yang aku contohkan, dan kerjakan secara berpasangan dengan teman sebangkumu."

"Tampaknya kita harus bekerjasama, Huang aneh."

"Ya, Lee bodoh."

"Sudah tau, kan? Kalau begitu ambil bahan-bahannya, aneh."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Aku tau kau payah dalam ramuan."

"Oh andaikan aku juga masuk Slytherin dan menjadi menyebalkan sepertimu, mungkin kau sudah ku lempar Cruciatus."

"Dan aku pasti sudah lebih dulu melemparkan kutukan kematian. Sekarang cepat ambil bahan-bahannya, Huang!"

"Sialan kau Lee." Gerutu Renjun sambil berjalan menuju tempat bahan-bahan berada.

Setelah menperhatikan Snape dengan seksama, akhir para murid mulai mengerjakan ramuan masing-masing.

"Tidak begitu cara untuk menghancurkannya, Huang."

"Kau salah dalam memotongnya, aneh."

"Aduk ke arah kiri tiga kali dulu baru kau bisa aduk ke arah kanan sekali, Ravenclown."

Begitulah kira-kira bagaimana omelan Jeno kepada Renjun yang menurutnya tidak sempurna dalam pelajaran favoritnya ini.

"Tutup mulutmu, Lee. Aku sudah berusaha."

Jeno memutar mata. "Usaha saja tidak cukup, Huang. Untung kau bersamaku, jadi nilai ramuanmu akan aman biarpun bahkan kau tidak becus dalam memotong bahan."

Setelah jam pelajaran habis, profesor tersebut memerintahkan agar mereka mengumpulkan ramuan yang sudah di buat secara berpasangan dan mereka dan akhirnya para murid bisa ke aula untuk makan siang.

"Bagus, aku sudah sial karena mendengar omelan Lee sepanjang pelajaran, sekarang aku ditinggalkan dua teman kurang ajarku." Renjun berkata dengan nada sarkas sambil tersenyum miris.

Tiba-tiba Jeno menghancurkan lamunan Renjun dan berkata dengan sinis. "Ada apa, Huang? Ditinggalkan teman-temanmu?"

"Berkaca, kau juga ditinggalkan oleh sepupuku dan sepupumu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Renjun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Baru saja Renjun akan sampai di pintu kelas, tiba-tiba dia berhenti. "Lee, ikut tidak?"

"Wow, Huang Renjun mengajakku. Ayo!" Jeno berujar dengan nada dramatis dan berlari kecil ke arah Renjun. Saat dia sampai di sebelah Renjun, dia pun merangkulnya. Renjun tersentak, namun membiarkannya.

Saat mereka berdua sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba Jeno mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya.

Awalnya, dia mengabaikannya. Namun, suara itu semakin memanggilnya.

_Jeno_

_Jeno_

_Jeno_

Kesal, Jeno pun menatap bingung ke arah Renjun. "Huang, sejak kapan kau memanggilku Jeno?"

Renjun menatap heran Jeno. "Hah? Aku? Memanggilmu Jeno? Tidak ada. Bahkan aku sedaritadi hanya diam."

"Lalu tadi siapa?" Jeno bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Sesampainya mereka di aula, mereka mendapatkan banyak tatapan heran dari murid-murid yang berada di meja Slytherin dan Ravenclaw. Secara, mereka berdua sering kali membuat masing-masing asrama kehilangan poin karena bertengkar. Namun, tiba-tiba mereka datang bersama dan dilengkapi dengan adegan rangkul-merangkul. Bukankah itu sangat aneh?

Beberapa saat setelah mereka sampai di aula, mereka pun berpisah menuju meja asrama masing-masing setelah sedikit pertengkaran. Baru juga masing-masing dari mereka duduk, namun mereka sudah dibombardir pertanyaan oleh teman-teman mereka.  
.  
.  
.  
Renjun yang sudah tahu bahwa Chaeyeon akan mengomel langsung menutup mulutnya. "Makan dulu. Nanti akan aku ceritakan di common room."

Chaeyeon yang memang sedang lapar akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan kembali makan.  
.  
.  
.  
Di sisi lain, Jeno sudah kelelahan menghadapi pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh dua temannya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sampai berdua?"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian saling merangkul?"

"Siapa yang merangkul terlebih dahulu?"

"Bagaimana rasanya merangkul Ravenclaw itu?"

"Kau apakah Renjun sampai dia bisa tidak protes?"

Jeno menghela napas berat. Baru saja dia akan menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya, tiba-tiba suara yang memanggil namanya itu muncul lagi.

_Jeno, pergilah ke daerah terlarang perpustakaan dan temukan buku dengan sampul berwarna emerald_

_Ajak Renjun bersamamu_

_Lakukan ini beberapa hari sebelum natal_

Jeno termenung mendengar bisikan itu. Dia bingung harus melakukan perkataan suara aneh itu atau tidak.

Shuhua yang kesal karena Jeno malah melamun akhirnya mengguncang badan Jeno yang kebetulan ada disebelahnya dengan kuat. "Jeno!"

"Eh, apa?"

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Itu- Eh, tidak ada."

Shuhua dan Haechan kompak memasang wajah curiga, namun hanya mengangguk.

* * *

**Tersesat**  
Tak terasa hari natal hampir tiba dan salju sudah mulai turun menghiasi bumi. Beberapa bulan ini, Jeno terus-terusan mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk ke daerah terlarang perpustakaan untuk mencari buku berwarna emerald dan juga membawa Renjun untuk ikut bersamanya. Suara itu terus memanggil. Entah saat dia sedang tidur, dia sedang di kelas, dia sedang makan, bahkan saat dia sedang mandi. Suara itu hampir tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Saat ini Jeno sedang mengikuti suara yang biasa memanggilnya karena dia sudah muak terus-terusan mendengar suara itu.

Dia terus berjalan mengikuti suara itu dan secara tidak sengaja menabrak Renjun yang sedang sendiri.

"Di mana matamu, Lee?"

"Ssst, aku sedang mengikuti sebuah suara."

"Jangan gila, di sini tidak ada yang berbicara selain kita."

"Kalau tidak percaya, ikut aku." Jeno berkata dengan nada kesal karena di sebut gila.

"Tidak mau, aku yakin ini pasti hanya akal-akalan otak busukmu. Sampai jumpa."

Baru saja Renjun berjalan beberapa langkah, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Jeno dan dibawa entah kemana.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana? Tidak ada, kau harus ikut aku supaya kau bisa liat bahwa aku tidak berbohong."

Renjun mencoba melepas tangannya yang ditarik-tarik oleh Jeno, namun gagal karena si pirang itu malah mengencangkan pegangannya. "Baik, baik, aku percaya kau tidak berbohong. Sekarang lepas tanganku karena aku sedang malas meladenimu."

Bukannya melepas pegangannya, Jeno malah menyeringai. "Sayangnya aku tidak akan melepas ini karena suara aneh itu terus-menerus menyuruhku untuk membawamu juga. Kebetulan yang bagus tadi kita bertabrakan."

Renjun yang sudah pasrah akhirnya hanya membiarkan tangannya ditarik-tarik menuju tempat yang ternyata perpustakaan.

Awalnya dia heran, mengapa bocah pirang ini menyeretnya semakin dekat menuju tempat yang seharusnya tidak dimasuki siswa. Lama-lama, Renjun sadar bahwa mereka akan memasuki area terlarang. Tentu dia langsung protes.

"Jeno, kau gila?! Kita tidak boleh berada di bagian sini!" Renjun terlalu panik karena tidak ingin kena detensi oleh penjaga sekolah aneh dan kucingnya itu sampai-sampai secara tidak sadar memanggil Jeno bukan dengan marganya.

Jeno meletakkan telunjuk kanannya dibibir Renjun agak anak itu diam. "Diamlah, Ren. Jika kau terus berisik itu malah akan menambah kemungkinan kita tertangkap." Bisiknya hati-hati.

Jeno membuka pelan pintu yang menjadi pembatas bagian itu dengan bagian lainnya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tak lupa ia juga menarik Renjun untuk masuk.

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Renjun dengan nada ketus.

Jeno yang sedang sibuk mencari buku itu pun hanya membalas singkat, "Cari buku dengan sampul berwarna emerald."

Renjun pun hanya menurut dan ikut mencari buku yang memiliki sampul warna emerald.

Dengan insting, Renjun juga menengok ke arah di balik buku satu persatu. Di buku ke lima, Renjun pun menemukan apa yang dicari.

"Jen, ini?"

"Iya! Bagaimana kau dapat menemukannya?"

"Mencari dibalik buku-buku. Karena itulah kau tidak boleh melewati detail kecil."

"Terserah. Coba buka!"

Mendengar perintah Jeno, Renjun hanya menurut dan membuka buku yang terlihat cukup tebal itu.

Di halaman pertama, ada sebuah tombol. Karena penasaran, Jeno pun memencet tombol itu dan membuat buku itu memunculkan sebuah portkey yang memiliki ukiran ular disekitarnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam melihat portkey itu. Hening melingkupi mereka untuk beberapa saat sampai tiba-tiba Jeno berbicara dengan bahasa yang Renjun tau pasti itu adalah bahasa ular.

Mata mereka berdua terbelalak ketika ukiran ular di portkey itu bergerak dan membuat mereka pergi ke tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui dimana.

Mereka ada di sebuah manor antah berantah yang memiliki papan catur raksasa yang sekitarannya dikelilingi patung-patung ular raksasa di halamannya.

"Bagus. Tadi aku sudah ditarik-tarik tidak jelas olehmu, sekarang kita ada di manor antah berantah karena sebuah portkey yang kau pecahkan sandinya dengan bahasa ular. Wow, betapa beruntungnya nasibku." Sarkas Renjun.

"Mana aku tau akan begini. Lagipula, bahasa ular apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku hanya berkata "antar kami ke tujuan" dan puff, kita ada di sini." Jeno membela diri.

Renjun dan Jeno yang tampak sama-sama kesal pun masuk ke arah papan catur raksasa itu untuk melihat-lihat.

Ketika Jeno melihat-lihat tim putih, saat dia sampai di bidak ratu dia menemukan sebuah pesan yang bertuliskan, 

"Selamat datang di permainan catur penyihir ular. Anda terjebak disini dan tidak akan keluar sebelum bisa mengalahkan tim putih. Jika anda gagal mengalahkan lawan tim anda, semua patung ular disini akan hidup dan menjadikan anda santapan.   
Semoga beruntung."

Setelah Jeno selesai membaca pesan itu, tiba-tiba semua cela yang ada dipinggir setiap ular tertutup. Langit yang awalnya cerah menjadi sangat gelap seperti akan muncul badai. Rumput hijau di sekeliling papan catur tadi pun berubah menjadi air keruh.

Mereka panik dan segera mencoba mencari celah untuk keluar, namun sia-sia.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Aku tidak tau, setelah aku membaca ini, tiba-tiba saja semua ini terjadi!"

"Kau baca apa?!"

"Kita harus bermain catur ini dan mengalahkan tim hitam! Kalau kita kalah, semua ular ini akan hidup dan memakan kita!"

Renjun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Jeno. "Ma, Renjun masih ingin melihat mama..."

"Huang, hey, jangan pesimis. Kita pasti bisa keluar. Bukankah kau bisa bermain ini? Kita pasti bisa keluar." Jeno menenangkan sambil merangkul Renjun.

"Ku harap kau benar. Kau bisa bermain ini?"

"Uh, tidak. Tapi ku rasa kau bisa, kan?" Jeno balik bertanya sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Ya, beruntungnya aku bisa. Kalau begitu kau pergi ke bidak raja dan aku akan menjadi kuda." Renjun memerintah sambil berjalan ke arah tempat bidak kuda berada.

Jeno yang diperintah hanya bisa mengerutkan kening tidak suka, dia tidak pernah suka diperintah. Namun, karena dia tahu betul bila mereka sedang ada di situasi yang sangat tidak mendukung perdebatan, dia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bidak raja.

"Lalu... Sekarang apa?"

"Putih jalan duluan."

"Sebentar, apakah ini akan benar-benar seperti catur penyihir...?"

Renjun hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan Jeno.

"Mari kita lihat. Kau di sana, D-5."

Bidak yang ditunjuk oleh Renjun tadi pun bergerak ke posisi D-5, tak lama kemudian, bidak itu menghancurkan bidak lawan.

"Ya, Lee. Ini persis catur penyihir."

Jeno yang melihat bidak tadi hancur pun masih diam tak bisa berkutik karena rasa terkejut yang tadi menyerangnya tak kunjung ingin meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Mereka terus bermain, bidak demi bidak dari masing-masing tim sudah banyak yang hancur. Hanya beberapa bidak yang masih bertahan.

Akhirnya, hanya tersisa tiga bidak budak, dua benteng, bidak ratu dan juga raja dari tim lawan. Renjun yang melihat bahwa dalam dua pergerakan lagi tim mereka akan menang pun memberi instruksi kepada Jeno, "Lee, aku akan maju agar ratu memakanku dan kau bisa hancurkan raja tim lawan."

Setelah memberi instruksi pada Jeno, Renjun maju ke arah ratu tim lawan yang sudah dalam posisi bisa memakannya. "Kuda ke H-3."

Setelah Renjun sampai di posisi H-3 dan mengucapkan "Skak", ratu tadi berputar arah menuju dirinya dan menyerangnya hingga kuda yang tadi ditungganginya hancur.

Jeno yang melihat hancurnya kuda tadi hampir mendatangi Renjun jika tidak ingat instruksi murid Ravenclaw itu. Dia berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah diinstruksikan Renjun dan berkata, "Skak." Setelah Jeno berkata seperti itu, armor bidak raja tim lawan menjadi berdarah dan dia menjatuhkan pedangnya. Setelah pedangnya terjatuh, bidak raja itu hancur berkeping-keping seperti apa yang terjadi pada bidak hancur lainnya.

Setelah menyaksikan kehancuran bidak raja tim lawan dan keadaan sekeliling kembali seperti seperti saat mereka datang, Jeno pun segera berlari menuju Renjun yang kelihatan sangat kesakitan. Dia mengangkat kepala Renjun ke atas pahanya.

"Huang, lihat! Kita menang! Di sekeliling sudah kembali menjadi seperti saat kita datang!"

Renjun yang masih pusing karena keadaan mendaratnya tadi pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil mendengar nada kelewat antusias Jeno.

Setelah beberapa saat terbaring untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing, Renjun pun berdiri dan memeberi anggukan atas saran Jeno untuk mencari sesuatu agar mereka bisa pulang karena portkey yang membuat mereka ada di sini menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin terbawa air yang hilang, menurut dugaan Jeno.

Saat mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu, Renjun tiba-tiba berhenti yang tentunya membuat Jeno ikut berhenti. "Tapi, bukankah itu sangat tidak sopan jika kita masuk ke tempat tinggal orang lain tanpa ijin?"

Jeno memutar mata, "Oh ayolah, lihat ke sekelilingmu! Apakah ini terlihat ada orang yang mengawasi?"

Malas meladeni Jeno yang menjawab pertanyaan baik-baiknya dengan nada menyebalkan, Renjun akhirnya hanya mengangguk.

Saat masuk ke dalam, mereka langsung disambut dengan akuarium raksasa yang berisi ular yang memiliki bentuk kepala menyerupai ular raja kobra, memiliki panjang kurang lebih 17 meter, juga memiliki sisik berwarna shamrock dan mata berwarna biru safir.

Ular itu menatap mereka dan berkata, yang tentu hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Jeno, "Kalian tersesat? Di mana portkey yang membawa kalian ke sini?"

"Entah, portkey kami hilang bersamaan dengan kembali normalnya keadaan." Jeno menjawab pertanyaan ular tersebut, namun tentu bagi orang-orang yang tak berlidah parsel mereka hanya akan mendengar bahwa Jeno berdesis.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalau kalian keluarkan aku dan aku akan mengantar kalian menuju, uh entahlah, sekolah kalian, mungkin?" Si ular bernegosiasi yang membuat dahi Jeno berkerut heran.

"Lee, ular itu bicara apa?" Bisik Renjun ke telinga Jeno.

"Dia bilang akan mengantar kita kembali ke sekolah jika kita bisa membebaskannya."

Jawaban Jeno tentu membuat Renjun ikut mengerutkan kening. "Kita tak bisa membebaskannya, dia terlihat, berbahaya. Lihat mata biru safir itu, terlihat sangat licik. Mungkin dia bisa mengantar kita, namun, kita tidak tau apa yang akan dia sebabkan ketika bebas."

"Poin yang kau tarik sangat bagus, kalau begitu kita teruskan mencari jalan lain saja." Jeno berujar yang tentu langsung disambut anggukan oleh Renjun.

"Eh, maaf tuan ular, namun aku rasa kami akan mencari jalan lain terlebih dahulu." Jeno tersenyum canggung ketika melihat perubahan aura yang dipancarkan oleh mata ular itu ketika mendengar jawabannya. Mata yang tadinya penuh rasa optimis yang mengandung kelicikkan, berubah menjadi penuh rasa kesal.

Jeno yang melihat itu pun segera menarik Renjun pergi dari situ dan ke ruang tamu yang ada di manor itu.

"Wow, ruangan ini keren."

"Fokus, Huang."

"Oh tenanglah. Aku santai seperti ini karena aku sudah melihat sesuatu di atas sana. Lihat, ada sesuatu yang berkilau di lantai dua." Renjun berujar santai sambil menunjuk ke lantai dua. Dan ya, di sana ada suatu benda yang memiliki kilau hijau bercampur biru yang sangat nyentrik apabila dibandingkan dengan ruangan serba putih ini.

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju ke sana dan menemukan suatu portkey yang berkilau. Renjun hampir berkata "jangan disentuh" apabila dia tidak melihat tulisan Hogwarts.

Ketika Jeno hampir membisikkan suatu kalimat dengan bahasa ular, Renjun menghentikkan anak itu. "Lee, jangan dulu. Kita tidak tau apa benda ini aman."

"Oh ayolah, kau ingin kita mau tidak mau menggunakan ular itu? Lagipula memang kau bawa bubuk floo?"

"Huh, terserah. Namun jika sesuatu terjadi, kau sudah aku peringatkan."

Mereka berpegangan pada portkey itu dan pergi menuju ke arah tujuan portkey tersebut membawa. Untungnya, benda tersebut benar membawa mereka kembali ke Hogwarts.

Mereka sangat senang karena mereka bisa kembali ke Hogwarts sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah ular raksasa yang entah bagaimana bisa mengikuti mereka ke Hogwarts dan melata menuju ke danau hitam.

Mari lupakan sejenak soal ular tadi dan kembali fokus ke Jeno dan Renjun. Dari pertama mereka masuk, mereka sudah dihadiahi banyak tatapan penasaran tentang kemana hilangnya mereka seharian ini.

Saat mereka berjalan dan mencoba tak menghiraukan tatapan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar teman-teman mereka memanggil mereka.

"Injun, Jeno, kalian darimana saja? Aku mencoba mencari di peta perompak saja kalian tidak terlihat. Kemana sebenarnya kalian?!" Tanya Shuhua sambil menarik kuping mereka berdua.

"Aduh, Sha, lepas."

"Yeh Shuhua, lepas!"

"Kalian darimana?" Chaeyeon bertanya dengan tenang, berbeda jauh dengan Shuhua yang bisa dikatakan barbar tadi.

"Tidak bisa dijelaskan di sini."

"Kalau begitu di lapangan saja? Di sana agak jarang ada orang." Seungmin memberi usul.

Setelah semuanya mengangguki usul Seungmin, mereka pun pergi ke lapangan sekolah.

Sesampainya di lapangan sekolah, Jeno dan Renjun menceritakkan apa yang baru saja mereka alami.

Haechan terlihat ingin membuka suara ketika mereka membicarakan soal ciri-ciri ular yang mereka lihat. Renjun yang menyadari itu pun mempersilahkan Haechan berbicara.

"Lee Haechan, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Haechan mengangguk, "benar. Dan apa yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah, aku tadi melihat suatu ekor besar berwarna hijau menuju danau hitam saat aku akan menghampiri kalian berdua sebelum yang lain."

Chaeyeon menatap ragu Haechan, "bukan tidak percaya atau apa, tapi bukankah mereka sendiri yang bilang jika ular itu ada di akuarium raksasa, Tuan Lee?" 

"Tapi aku dapat bersumpah demi Salazar Slytherin jika aku melihatnya." Haechan mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara tanda bersumpah.

Jeno menatap sepupunya ragu, "eh, hyuck, ku rasa itu bahasan lain waktu...?"

"Terserahlah, yang pasti aku sudah peringatkan." Haechan mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Omong-omong, kalian pulang tidak hari natal nanti?" Seungmin membuka mulut demi memecahkan suasana memanas ini.

"Aku tinggal, mamaku sedang ada urusan dan aku terlalu malas untuk ikut. Untuk apa sendirian di rumah?" Renjun menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Aku hanya mengikuti Renjun, aku agak malas ke rumah sendiri. Kalian?" Shuhua mengangkat bahu.

"Pulang."

"Kembali ke rumah."

"Kembali ke kasur kamar pribadiku."

"Pulang. Ayah dan mamaku sedang mendatangi kakakku yang di Beauxbatons, dia pasti marah kalau aku tidak ikut menjemputnya." Jawab Jeno yang membuat kebanyakan dari mereka yang berada di sana terkejut.

"Kau punya kakak???"

Kening Jeno mengkerut karena melihat reaksi mereka. "Memang kenapa? Namanya Gyuri, ngomong-ngomong." Jeno melambai, "Oh ya, sebaiknya aku berkemas. Sampai jumpa." lalu pergi dan tentunya langsung disusul oleh Haechan.

"Injun, Yeh, kami duluan ya, ingin berkemas juga. Sampai jumpa!" Chaeyeon ikut pergi sambil menarik tangan Seungmin.

"Aku tetap terkejut padahal aku bahkan sudah melihat gambar kakaknya." Shuhua memulai percakapan.

"Apa kakaknya cantik?"

Shuhua tertawa mendengar pertanyaan sepupunya. "Kurang ajar kau, Injun. Tapi iya, dia cantik! Mirip seperti mamanya Jeno, tapi versi lebih tinggi!" Shuhua mendeskripsikan bagaimana rupa saudari Jeno itu. Sampai tiba-tiba dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Sebentar, seingatku aku ada menyimpan potonya. Oh, ini!"

"Wow, cantik sekali. Aku sampai bingung bagaimana mau menggambarkan kecantikannya. Berapa selisih umurnya dengan kita?"

"Seingatku sekitar 3 tahun."

Renjun menepuk dadanya, "Saat aku besar, dia akan jadi pacarku!"

"Dalam mimpimu, Huang." Shuhua menoyor kepala Renjun.

* * *

**Libur Natal**

Renjun dan Shuhua sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka, mengantar teman-teman mereka ke kereta untuk liburan. Sekarang mereka sedang berada berdua di aula untuk makan malam.

"Sekarang apa?" Shuhua bertanya dengan nada bosan sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

Renjun hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai balasan. "Entah, ke menara astronomi, mungkin?"

"Ayo!"

Dengan persetujuan yang diberikan oleh Shuhua tadi, mereka berdua langsung berlari ke asrama astronomi setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, Renjun langsung membuka penutup teleskop yang memang berada di sana dan melihat langit malam menggunakan benda tersebut. "Lihat, Sha! Di sana ada planet Saturnus!" Tunjuknya sambil mengarahkan ujung teleskop ke arah sepupunya yang tentu langsung disambut baik oleh Shuhua.

Shuhua bertepuk tangan, "wow, kau benar, Injun!"

Renjun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian Renjun meminta Shuhua bergantian karena dia juga ingin melihat. Namun, Shuhua menolak.

"Sha, beri ke aku!"

"Tidak mau, aku belum selesai!"

"Kau sudah lama!"

"Siapa suruh langsung memberi ke aku!"

"Sini beri ke aku!"

"Tidak mau!"

Mereka terus bertengkar hingga secara tak sadar tertidur di sana, di menara astronomi.  
.  
.  
.  
Di lain sisi, Jeno dan kedua orangtuanya masih diperjalanan menuju ke Beauxbatons untuk menjeput kakaknya. Mereka menaiki mobil terbang karena Jisoo, ibu dari Jeno, sedang malas ber-apparate atau semacamnya.

"Ma, apa kakak tidak akan marah jika kita terlambat?"

"Ya tinggal dibiarkan saja. Oh iya! Jeno, tahun depan nanti kakakmu akan pindah ke Hogwarts. Tolong ajak dia berkenalan dengan sekitar, ya?" Jisoo berujar santai sambil memoleskan lipstik ke bibirnya.

Berbeda jauh dengan keadaan jisoo yang santai, Jeno yang sedang memakan coklat kodok hampir saja tersedak mendengar perkataan mamanya. Jeno menatap mamanya horor. "Memangnya bisa pindah sekolah seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Sudahlah, anak kecil tidak perlu terlalu tau." Bukan, ini bukan Jisoo yang menjawab, melainkan Taeyong.

"Menyebalkan."

Sesampainya mereka di Beauxbatons, mereka sudah disambut wajah cemberut Gyuri.

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil dengan alis mengerut sebal, "Kenapa kalian lama sekali?"

"Inggris dan Prancis tidak sedekat itu, anakku sayang." Taeyong mencoba beralasan.

"Kak, ketika melihat kau membanting pintu, aku langsung meragukan keanggunanmu." Tawa Jeno pecah ketika melihat kakaknya sudah mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke hadapannya karena kesal dengan ejekannya.

Jisoo hanya bisa menghela napas sabar melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya. "Anak-anak, sudah. Gyuri, turunkan tongkatmu. Jeno, berhenti mengejek kakakmu."

Setelah memastikan semua keributan reda, Taeyong pun mengemudikan mobil mereka menuju Manor Lee untuk bersiap merayakan natal.

* * *

**Teman?**

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa lelah dan tak terasa sudah pemberian piala asrama lagi. Piala tahun ini berhasil dimenangkan oleh Ravenclaw dengan selisih 25 poin dengan asrama yang berada di peringkat kedua, Slytherin.

Bendera-bendera di aula sudah berubah dari yang sebelumnya berwarna hijau dan silver, menjadi warna biru malam dan perunggu.

Murid Ravenclaw sangat senang atas kemenangan mereka, sedangkan asrama lain, kecuali Hufflepuff tentunya, menggerutu karena kekalahan mereka.

Saat murid-murid di aula dibubarka karena harus kembali ke asrama masing-masing, Renjun tiba-tiba menarik Jeno yang sedang berjalan ke arah dungeon, tempat di mana asramanya berada.

Jeno tentu saja terkejut karena saat dia sedang asik berjalan, tiba-tiba Renjun yang notabenya adalah rival beratnya tiba-tiba menarik tangannya entah kemana.

"Huang, kau ingin tarik aku kemana?" Jeno bertanya dengan nada kesal.

Renjun hanya menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Jeno. "Diam dulu."

Karena sedang malas berkelahi, Jeno hanya menurut dan tidak berkutik yang memulai keributan lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan, akhirnya Renjun berhenti menarik Jeno ketika mereka sudah sampai di lapangan.

Jeno melepaskan genggaman Renjun pada tangannya dan berpangku tangan. "Sekarang katakan, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Eh, Lee, kau mau tidak jadi temanku?"

"Huang, kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Iya, kau tidak. Badanmu tidak panas."

"Lee, aku serius."

Jeno mengangguk ragu. "Um, aku rasa, mau?"

"Bagus! Teman, Jeno?" Renjun mengajak berjabat tangan dengan mata penuh binar.

Jeno menerima jabatan tangan Renjun dengan senyum kecil. "Teman, Renjun."

Dua bocah berumur 12 tahun itu terus berpegangan tangan sampai mereka menyadari bahwa penjaga kastil dan kucingnya mendekati tempat mereka berada. Menyadari hal ini, mereka langsung buru-buru berlari ke arah asrama satu sama lain.  
.  
.  
.  
Jeno sampai di depan pintu asramanya, dia buru-buru mengucapkan kata sandinya agar pintu asramanya ini terbuka.

Setelah pintunya terbuka, dia buru-buru masuk ke dalam common room milik asramanya yang bernuansa gelap dan bisa memperlihatkan kehidupan bawah air kastil.

Dia yang akan berjalan ke arah kamarnya dikejutkan oleh Haechan yang tampaknya menunggunya.

"Jeno, darimana?"

"Aku di tarik Renjun."

Haechan awalnya hanya mengangguk paham. Namun, tiba-tiba dia melotot horor ke arah sepupunya. "Kau bercanda? Wow, Shuhua pasti akan heran mendengar ini."

"Aku serius. Aku juga awalnya kaget, tapi itulah yang terjadi."

"Wow, aku terkejut. Tapi, rasa kantuk ini melebihi rasa penasaranku. Sekarang ayo ke kamar." Haechan berkata sambil merangkul Jeno ke arah kamar mereka.  
.  
.  
.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Renjun sedang berdiri di depan sebuah ukiran elang yang menjadi penjaga pintu asramanya.

"Lebih dahulu mana, burung atau telur?" Tanya elang tersebut.

"Tidak keduanya. Lingkaran tidak memiliki awal." Renjun menjawab dengan yakin.

"Baik, kau boleh masuk."

Renjun masuk ke common room asramanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Bukan, bukan karena akhirnya dia berteman dengan Jeno, namun karena dia pikir jika dia berteman dengan si pirang maka dia akan bisa berhubungan dengan kakaknya.

"Lee Gyuri, tunggu pangeranmu."

* * *

**Libur Musim Panas**

Shuhua bersiul melihat Jeno dan Renjun yang mengucapkan perpisahan dengan baik-baik tanpa pertengkaran.

"Lihat siapa yang sekarang akur."

Godaan Shuhua hanya dibalas delikan oleh Renjun dan tatapan malas oleh Jeno. "Berisik."

"Hey, Huang, Yeh! Cepat naik!" Panggil Chaeyeon dari kereta. Entah kapan dia sampai di sana.

Shuhua melongo melihat Chaeyeon yang sudah ada di sana. "Kapan dia ke sana?"

"Entah, dia memang agak, eh, begitulah."

"Hey, cepat!"

"Sabar!"

"Iya, iya. Ayo, sha. Eh, sampai jumpa, Jeno."

Jeno melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa, Renjun, Shuhua."

"Hey Jen, ayo kita naik juga, aneh. Memang kau mau tinggal selama musim panas di sini? Aku sih tidak." Haechan menoyor kepala Jeno dan menariknya naik ke kereta.

"Ck, iya, iya."

Setelah semua murid naik, kereta pun berangkat dan membawa para murid ke tujuannya agar mereka bisa menikmati hari libur sebelum September tiba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hshshshshs kalau ada kesalahan mohon dikoreksi😔✋ anyway, Gyuri di sini maksudnya jang gyuri fromis_9

**Author's Note:**

> Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita, pls abaikan typo atau salah penggunaan kata😔✋


End file.
